


B Is For Banana Milkshakes

by Savageandwise



Series: A Is For Apple, Z Is For Zapple [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Banana Milkshakes, Fluff, M/M, McLennon, Paris - Freeform, Sexual Situations, Work of fiction, not my take on reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: John and Paul in bed. In Paris.





	B Is For Banana Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennonxmccartney (blossom10060)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom10060/gifts).



“Bananas,” Paul says at last. 

He's curled beside John on the tiny bed. They're both wearing all their clothes. They didn't even bother getting undressed last night. It's too cold here. They left England to get away from the damp and the chill.

“What?” John asks rolling his head to the side to stare at him. He wrinkles his nose in disbelief. “Who hates bananas?’

“I do. I fucking hate them. They're either too soft or too hard. That chalky feeling on your teeth and tongue. Like, you know, fur,” Paul runs his tongue over his teeth like he can feel it now, chalky, furry and disgusting.

“So the taste is fine. It's just the… what's the word… texture,” John says, trying to get the story straight. 

He reaches forward to play with the buttons on Paul's shirt unbuttons one, then buttons it again, slides his fingers against the naked skin beneath the fabric.

“The taste is bad too. Reminds me of baby food.”

“What do you know about baby food?” John asks him. He thrusts his hands under Paul's shirt, feels him start in shock at the chill, his eyes widening. 

“I was a baby once,” Paul answers. He's got his hands under John's shirt now. They aren't really stroking each other, just warming their hands. They did it in Hamburg too. John would put his ice cold hands between Paul's legs, rub them against his limp, sleepy cock until they were warm again.

“There was a war on. They didn't feed you bananas.”

“Will you shut up about the fucking bananas, John?” Paul says irritably. He pulls John's shirt down, tucks his hands under his arms.

“Come here, you're too far away,” John wheedles, pulling on Paul's elbows and tugging him forward. 

“Too far? I'm practically on top of you. It's a very small bed.”

Paul shifts so he's on top of John, rubs against him, his cold nose against his neck. 

“Yeah, next time you spend your hundred quid. We'll get the presidential suite,” John grouses, wraps his legs around Paul's waist, holding him in place.

“Deal. When I get a hundred quid,” Paul breathes.

“Now, come here. I want to give you something,” John whispers in his ear. He grabs hold of Paul's wrist and shoves his hand between them.

“No!” Paul exclaims, pulling his hand back and pretending to scramble away. He angles his hips, grinding against John till they're both breathless with it.

“No? I want to give you a pressie. Come here,” John says insistently. “Stop wriggling, Paul.”

“I know all about your idea of a pressie, John Winston Lennon,” Paul says indignantly. “An old snotty hankie. Your used rubber. Chewed gum.”

He shifts a bit to the side, rubs his hand over the bulge in John's trousers. Then grabs hold of the zipper and yanks it down.

“No one told you to put that gum in your mouth,” John says hoarsely.

“Still had some flavour in it too, " Paul says, leans down and licks John's lips.

“You swine!” John exclaims.

Their foreheads are pressed together, their mouths open, breath mingling. 

“My, John. What big ears you've got,” Paul whispers, puts his mouth on John's ear, sticking out his tongue to lick the helix. He runs his fingernails along John's stomach, then downwards.

“All the better to hear you with, my child!” John gasps.

“What big eyes you've got!” Paul says, grasping the waistband of John's underpants and shoving his hand in.

“All the better to see you with, my child,” John replies. 

Paul grabs hold of his cock, squeezing it like he's testing fruit. 

“What a big stiffie you've got!” Paul says in mock surprise. 

“All the better to… oh you've found your present!” John says, stifling a giggle.

They're both so hard now, panting, laughing under their breaths. John butts his head against Paul's like an affectionate cat. He thrusts a bit into Paul's hand, leaking with excitement. Paul's underpants are damp too.

“It's your birthday, you know,” Paul breathes. “I ought to be giving you a present.”

He slides down, presses his mouth to the tip of John's cock. John's breath is coming out in hiccups now, his hands curling in Paul's hair.

“Do you really want to?” he asks between gasps.

“I do,” Paul answers. Then he opens his mouth, pushes John in as far as he can take him and sucks him off until he spills in his mouth. John turns his head away, presses his face into the thin pillow to muffle the sound when he cries out Paul's name.

“That's the best birthday present you've ever given me,” John says, when he’s caught his breath again. 

Paul leans on John's stomach, beaming up at him proudly. “Never say I never gave you nothing.”

“Did you like it?” John asks, grinning from ear to ear mischievously. 

“Like what?” Paul asks him distractedly, wiping his mouth on John's shirt.

“Your banana milkshake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Whereitwillgo and Twinka and Sunqueen78 for being super sweet to me.
> 
> This is for Emma. Her headcanons are the coolest. She's my muse


End file.
